Rain
by Kerigan
Summary: They stood there. Staring into the night sky as if the stars would fall. Just watching the clouds shift carefully in their casual manner. YxYY


**Rain**

**By: Kerigan**

_Disclaimer number 3: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

Deep clouds of grey settled within the sky. They also had brought the wind with them. Luckily it was a nice, warm autumn. So that the wind broke off the crisp brown leaves and carried them to the ground gently. The colors of exotic reds, yellows, and oranges were also falling from the tall oak trees. Yugi's sneakers crunched as he walked through the once lush green park. Now the grass had turned a shade bronze. Once more the gentle, moist wind caressed the teenager's handsome face. Small locks of red, yellow and black hair swayed elegantly in the air before falling back into the original, triangular shaped places. The golden bangs poked at his creme colored skin. Sparkling eyes of amethyst watched the evening come in with the setting of the glorious sun. It was almost twilight, his favorite time of day. Where the stars began to form in the navy blue sky. When the white clouds went away, and the brilliance of the sun vanished. Leaving him to be the Prince of Night. It was kind of ironic that it was night that stole his heart away. He would have always assumed he was more of the daylight type of guy.

"Here you are Yugi." The voice casually floating over the wind, the rain scented air. Even though the sun was fading, the atmosphere of a bright grey remained. "I was wondering where you had strolled off too."

Yugi's ever bright eyes never drifted from the night sky. "You always know where I am. We're always linked in our minds." his face split into a warm smile. "No privacy at all." His skin prickled with anticipation as the older boy walked closer to him. Yugi was in his bold blue uniform from school. Yami had gotten dressed. His usual attire. The belt buckled, leather shirt, his tight black pants. He looked quiet the ladies man. Everyone always commented on the way Yami was dressed, how he held himself, and just the way he looked in general. Tea always figured that to be silly because even though Yugi was rarely noticed in looks, the two boys were nearly identical. Just one was older.

Yami's hands took Yugi's firmly. Since the boy had been outside the longest, his touch was a tad cooler than Yami's. They stood there. Staring into the night sky as if the stars would fall. Just watching the clouds shift carefully in their casual manner. Some would move away just long enough to see a small cluster of bright stars.

After a few minutes of them gazing at the sky, the clouds finally cracked. It calmly poured a steady rain down onto the Earth's parched crust. "We should go." Yami said, his voice finding it's way to Yugi's gentle heart. The smaller boy looked at his companion. His one and only. The smile had never left his face. "We'll get sick."

"I don't want to leave." the gripping of hands becoming firmer. "Not now." The rain felt so good against his skin, his body. Drenching him completely in pure water. It was so cool, so cleaned. It made him feel complete for some odd reason. Everyone always complimented on the young boy's innocents. Saying his heart was too soft to be a man's, However, if he was so clean, why did he always feel so down? He had no self pity or any self hatred. He was just sad. No idea why, no reasons to find out why, he just was. Now that the rain had finally come on the dry autumn he didn't want to just walk home. "Yami." he said, turning to the surrounding trees and grass. "Are you reading my mind again?"

"You know I can't read you mind." he chuckled.

Yugi shrugged. "You always know what I'm thinking."

Yami pulled his lover's face closer to his with his firm fingers under his cheek. He lead him so close, they could smell each other's perfect scent. Yami's of a bold yet sweet cinnamon, and Yugi's of fresh spring rain. "I don't have to be a mind reader to know that sort of thing." A small peck came smoothly. Both drifed away a bit quicker. They were still out in public after all. Gay Pride was not a subject to bring up with a complete stranger. It made Yami very angry.

Yugi smiled wider. His clothes pressing to him tightly under the weight of all that water. "I love you." Yami nodded in return.

"What's on your mind?"

Yugi looked for a place to sit. He found an abandoned gazebo that was covered. Leading the way, he and Yami stepped inside of it. When they sat down, a flash of lightning filled the air. Yugi shivered, but was all in all happy. He felt better. "Yami, do you ever just feel sad for the heck of it? I mean, these past few days have seemed to mean nothing to me. I feel as if I'm going completely insane."

The other shrugged. "You know, you are growing. Your body will do weird things."

"What if I'm going to fall into depression?" Yugi sounded more sad than worried.

Yami grabbed his now cold hand and squeezed it lightly. His skin was so soft. "You won't fall into depression. Your more than likely tired. You have been doing more work then usual and keeping up the shop. Maybe you just need a break." He nearly laughed as his partner snuggled up to him. His small frame falling into his. "I love you."

Yugi laughed. "You could have said that when I had said it to you."

"Yes, I know."

Sitting there, now comfortably snug, they watched as the rain continued to pour. It wasn't an angry rain, as in heavy droplets shooting to the ground. It was more like a calm but heavy drizzle. Like fat rain drops making their way smoothly to the concreted sidewalk. Puddles were already forming on the small wooden bridges and in holes. "Aren't you glad it isn't cold today?"

"Yes."

Wind blew the rain one way, then another way. Directing it carefully. Yugi never understood the way people described rain as a symphony or a song. All he heard was the pattering of the droplet, and some thunder occasionally. It wasn't many sounds. Just two. "Hey Yami."

"Hm."

Yugi blushed a bit. "You know, there is no one around."

"Oh?" the older boy blushed a bit with a wide grin. "Oh."

Yugi laughed, pushed his face up, and caught the other boy's mouth. The tenderness of each other's kiss was quite wonderful. But, as you may know, when a man is kissed, it doesn't stay tender for long.

**THE END**


End file.
